Instytut
|games =''Fallout 3/''Fallout 4/''Fallout: New Vegas'' |image =Fo4-institute-logo-orange.png |leader =Ojciec Jedyny Ocalały (zależy od decyzji gracza) |headquarters =Instytut |locations = Wspólnota |notable members = Conrad Kellog Dr. Brian Virgil Dr. Zimmer Dr. Madison Li}}Instytut '- tajemnicza organizacja zajmująca się badaniami nad zaawansowanymi technologiami, jej siedziba znajduje się we Wspólnocie. Historia Członkowie Instytutu są potomkami naukowców z Instytutu Technologicznego w Massachusetts, położonego na terenie Wspólnoty. Jednym z absolwentów uczelni był min. Robert House. Wielu naukowców oraz studentów przetrwało w podziemnym schronie znajdującym się na terenie kampusu. W 2110 roku MIT przekształcono w Instytut. Na samym początku swojego istnienia Instytut opracował syntetyki pierwszej generacji, które miały pomóc mieszkańcom Wspólnoty w odbudowie cywilizacji, ale wzajemna nieufność spowodowała, że projekt współpracy został porzucony, dlatego Instytut postanowił wycofać się w cień. Instytut znalazł nowy cel a było nim zniszczenie wszelkich śladów przedwojennej cywilizacji, którą naukowcy z Instytutu obwiniali za zagładę świata. Naukowcy postanowili odbudować świat według swojej własnej wizji utopijnego społeczeństwa. W późnych latach 80 XXII wieku, naukowcy z Działu Zaawansowanych Technologii opracowali przekaźnik molekuł, który umożliwiał teleportację. Pozwoliło to Instytutowi na całkowite odizolowanie się od świata zewnętrznego i rozszerzenie swojej działalności głęboko pod ziemią, w tajemnicy przed światem zewnętrznym. Ilekroć Instytutowi brakowało materiałów lub obiektów testowych na powierzchnię wysyłano 1 oraz 2 generację syntetyków aby to zdobyły nie narażając pracowników obiektu. Doprowadziło to do wielu konfliktów z mieszkańcami pustkowi. W 2227 roku Instytut był bliski stworzenia trzeciej generacji syntetyków, które miały wyglądać oraz zachowywać się jak ludzie. Instytut wysłał najemnika Conrada Kelloga do Krypty 111 aby odnalazł zamrożonego człowieka z przed wojny aby wykorzystać go do swoich eksperymentów. Kellog powrócił z niemowlęciem o imieniu Shaun, którego dziewicze DNA zostało wykorzystane do ukończenia syntetyków. Mieszkańcy pustkowi po raz pierwszy zetknęli się z 3 generacją syntetyków w 2229 roku, kiedy to otworzyły one ogień do mieszkańców Diamond City. Strach przed nieznanym zamienił się w paranoję. Po Wspólnocie krążył straszne legendy o Instytucie. Nikt nie znał jego motywacji ani nie wiedział czym tak na prawdę jest. Wiadomo było o znikających mieszkańcach oraz o zastępowaniu ich syntetykami. Ich obawy okazały się jednak uzasadnione. Instytut podmieniał mieszkańców pustkowi po to by infiltrować oraz sabotować społeczności Wspólnoty. W 2287 roku Instytut prowadził otwartą wojnę z Trasą, która chciała wyzwolić syntetyki trzeciej generacji spod władzy Instytutu, czego przykładem jest min. Harkness oraz z Bractwem Stali, które widzi w syntetykach zagrożenie dla ludzkości. Doprowadziło to do konfliktu pomiędzy trzema frakcjami. Struktura Instytut dzieli się na cztery główne działy z których każdy jest wyspecjalizowany w innej dziedzinie nauki. Wszystkie działy podlegają Dyrekcji, która składa się z szefów wszystkich działów oraz Dyrektora będącego przywódcą całej organizacji oraz głównym koordynatorem działań wszystkich działów. Działy Instytutu: * 'Biuro Nadzoru Syntetyków - tymczasowo na czele biura, pod nieobecność Doktora Zimmera stoi Justin Ayo. Należą do niego całkowicie wierne Instytutowi syntetyki trzeciej generacji. Zadaniem BRS jest kontrola, tropienie oraz ściganie zbiegłych syntetyków. Zajmują się tym Łowcy, których charakterystycznym elementem jest czarny mundur łowcy. Jednym z najbardziej znanych członków Biura był A3-21 znany jako Harkness. * Dział Robotyki - odpowiedzialne za budowę syntetyków, ich rozwój oraz konserwację. Noszą pomarańczowe warianty fartuchu Instytutu. * BioNauka - kierowana przez Claytona Holderna. Skupia się na badaniach oraz tworzeniu życia biomechanicznego i wypełnia lukę między życiem organicznym a tworami mechanicznymi. Dział odpowiada za bioinżynierię, genetykę, opiekę medyczną, badaniami nad wirusem FEV, produkcję roślinną oraz leków. * Zaawansowane Systemy - na czele tego działu stoi Dr Madison Li. Odpowiedzialna za zaawansowane badania oraz rozwój technologiczny w tym broń oraz pancerze. Dział ten na co dzień używa zaawansowanych systemów do teleportacji. Noszą niebieski wariant fartuchu Instytutu. * Budowlany - na jego czele stoi Allie Filmore. Zajmuje się on budową oraz konserwacją wszystkich obiektów Instytutu. Odpowiada za wszelkie udogodnienia dla mieszkańców Instytutu, podtrzymywanie życia, systemy zabezpieczeń, dystrybucją energii oraz żywności. Noszą żółte fartuchy laboratoryjne Instytutu. Społeczeństwo Pomimo siły Instytutu, jego możliwości są ograniczone, ze względu na niewielką liczbę naukowców. W rezultacie jest to, że naukowcy i ich rodziny mają dużą przestrzeń życiową. Swój wolny czas naukowcy spędzają głównie w kawiarni oraz głównej komnacie. Godziny pracy nie są stałe, ze względu na brak lepszych rzeczy do roboty naukowcy większość czasu spędzają w pracy. Wojsko Pomimo tego, że Instytut jest organizacją naukową, a wszyscy jego pracownicy to cywile to posiada on jednak potężną armię syntetyków. Dział Robotyki zajmuje się produkcją dużej liczby wytrzymałych syntetyków. W połączeniu z zaawansowanym uzbrojeniem syntetyki stanowią silną budzącą grozę armię. Łowcy to specjalnie wyszkoleni i całkowicie wierne Instytutowi syntetyki o podwyższonym potencjale bojowym. Ich zadaniem jest ściganie zbiegłych androidów. Technologia Instytut to najbardziej zaawansowana technologicznie organizacja w powojennym świecie. O dekady prześciga Bractwo Stali, naukowców z Big MT oraz Enklawę. Głównym osiągnięciem Instytutu są syntetyki. O ile pierwsza i druga generacja to po prostu zaawansowane technologicznie roboty to trzecia jest praktycznie niemożliwa do odróżnienia od ludzi co czyni z nich świetnych szpiegów i żołnierzy. Ponadto Instytut posiada wiele potężnych broni energetycznych, zaawansowaną sztuczną inteligencję oraz zautomatyzowane technologie. Kolejną zaawansowaną technologią jest teleportacja, której naukowcy używają do wchodzenia oraz opuszczania obiektu Instytutu. Można go wykorzystywać również do przerzucania sporej liczby agentów oraz wojska do dowolnego miejsca we Wspólnocie. Członkowie Za kulisami * Symbol Instytutu jest nawiązaniem do Człowieka witruwiańskiego autorstwa Leonarda Da Vinci. Występowanie Instytut jest kilka razy wspomniany w Fallout 3 oraz'' Fallout: New Vegas, a pojawia się w Fallout 4. Jest wspominane także w dodatku ''Far Harbor i Nuka-World. Galeria Położenie instytutu.JPG|Położenie Instytutu Technologicznego w Massachusetts de:Das Institut en:The Institute es:El Instituto fi:The Institute fr:Institut hu:Az Intézet pt:O Instituto ru:Институт (организация) uk:Інститут (організація) zh:學院 Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Frakcje Kategoria:Fallout 4 Kategoria:Instytut Kategoria:Wspólnota Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Far Harbor Kategoria:Nuka World Kategoria:Fallout: New Vegas